The ABCs of Soulmates
by SliverTonguedHunter
Summary: You don't choose your soulmate, you meet them and you fall in love, even if you hate their guts. You experience pain and you experience complete happiness. These are the ABCs of soulmates, 26 words, 26 adventures that the soulmates endure in the Night World do not own any characters, for my lovely Ashley


_**For Ashley~**_

**A**pologize

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Jamie!" Her voice rang out as she rushed over to the fallen boy on the ground. Her copper curls were tangled up and falling in front of her eyes, her cheeks flushed from wrestling with her soulmate. It wasn't her fault that when he started to tickle her, she picked up a pillow and hit him with it with all her power. But as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down to kiss her; she knew her apology was accepted.

**B**reakfast

She should have expected that she was never going to have to cook breakfast for her soulmate throughout her entire existence. There was simply no point. He was a vampire. She was a human. He survived on blood. She survived on bread. But still, Maggie could not say it did not disappoint her that whenever she made eggs, she only made them for herself. So when she saw Delos standing in the kitchen of the safe house, burning eggs and staring at the stove like it was a foreign object, since to him it was, she couldn't help but laugh. Maybe cooking breakfast wasn't too bad if he did it for her.

**C**omprehend

Ash never could quite understand what made his soulmate tick. He would watch her, stalk her like a cat stalks his prey. That's what she thought of him anyway. Through her eyes, she saw him as this giant, lanky cat with different eyes every moment. So each time Mary-Lynette would kick him in the shins or argue with him over who gets the remote to watch their show, he would stare at her brain and try to picture the gears turning in her head. After all, they might be soulmates but that doesn't mean he comprehends everything about her just yet.

**D**ogs

You could say that Keller was more of a cat person. After all, she did turn into a giant panther for a living and her soulmate just so happens to turn into a leopard. So whenever the other damned Daybreakers would bring up allowing a dog into Harmony, you could say that Keller was one hundred percent against it. Especially since dogs tend to chase cats up into trees.

**E**xpectations

"We made extra!" Hannah Snow's voice rang out over everyone else's in the room. She grew used to the eyes always watching her and the over protective vampires that seemed to follow her everywhere. She was Lady Hannah and her soulmate was Lord Thierry, everyone expected her to be wise and caring, to be a born leader and to rule the Night World with him. Hannah Snow tried her best to live up to the expectations everyone placed in front of her. But each night, even with the end of the world happening around them, the only thing that mattered was what expectations she lived up to for Thierry and every day, he would tell her she did everything just right.

**F**lowers

John Quinn was never the romantic type. He never understood why humans would give each other little gifts like chocolate and flowers for no reason. Sure, he was a vampire and back when he was human, you only had to ask a woman's father for permission to marry them. Hell, you didn't even need to LIKE the woman you were marrying, you just needed to get married. So as the centuries passed and Quinn hated humans even further, the idea of giving flowers was disgusting to him. But that didn't stop him from showing up on day after a hunt with a fresh picked flower for Rashel, to show her how much he meant to her. Quinn never really understood why she's kept the flower til this day.

**G**one

Morgead was here and Jez was gone. He knew it was her job; after all she was one of the Wild Powers. They needed her to fight with them and Morgead was stuck here. Alone. Always alone it seems for him. He could have gone with her, oh how he wanted to have gone with her. But she begged him to stay, saying that they needed him here to help hold down the fort while she went to fight the scary dragons. So Morgead sucked in his pride, nodded and said to go save the world. That was 3 months ago and Morgead knew that she was still fighting. So here he was, scourging the battlefield until he finds her so she wouldn't be gone any longer to him.

**H**ungry

Eric was hungry. He was human, what do you expect from someone like him. He could say that he missed his family and his friends but with the end of the world, he only really wanted food. It was weird what he craved, the world was falling apart, his soulmate was with the witches trying to conjure up some sort of protection so they wouldn't all die and what he was craving was a simple sandwich. So when Thea walked in with half a sandwich on a plate while she chewed away at the other half, he knew his hunger was filled.

**I**diot

An idiot. That's exactly what he was in her eyes. He could see that easily whenever she looked at him after he threw himself in front of her during an ongoing attack. She called herself a grunt, that she wasn't too important and that it wouldn't matter if she died or not. But in his eyes, she was no grunt. No, she was perfection, she was fierce, a true shapeshifter compared to himself. So he would continue to throw himself in harm's way if that meant she would be safe, Galen could live with being an idiot in Keller's eyes.

**J**ourney

The journey to find other Daybreakers was tough for Gillian and David. She was a new witch and he was a human. They didn't know where any clubs would be and they weren't in sure what was going on with them. She didn't know how to control her powers and he didn't quite trust the journey they were getting themselves into. But they knew that they would make the journey together, always.

**K**ick

Somehow, whenever they came to meet again, she would kick him in the shins. In her defense, it was completely on impulse. In his defense, it was because she was completely and utterly crazy. Quinn would always laugh at Ash because of this, saying he would never let Rashel do anything like that to him. Ash proceeded to point out that Rashel has successfully hog-tied Quinn at least twice before even admitting to being soulmates. Ash didn't mind a kick from Mary-Lynette every once in a while, as long as he wouldn't end up hog-tied, he was perfectly okay.

**L.**O.V.E

The only music Poppy really listened to was techno, underground music. She said it relaxed her and she was able to escape in it. That's why James got into it in the first place. Before they even knew about soulmates, he'd do anything just to make her smile. It wasn't unusual to hear this kind of music coming from their rooms as night. So when he heard Nat King Cole blasting from their rooms and saw Poppy dancing around it, singing at the top of her lungs, he couldn't help but smile and join in.

**M**ad

Delos had a short temper; Maggie knew this more than anyone else at Circle Daybreak. She knew that he wasn't aware of the new world quite yet and people just tried to throw new inventions at him every second. So it wasn't oblivious to Maggie that her soulmate was going to get mad and lose his temper. She tried to calm him down all the time actually. She hated seeing him confused and angry whenever he got the way he does. It was in his nature anyway to bare his fangs in times of danger and people presenting new things at him was a danger. It did however, make her smile a small smile and blush because she knew she was the only one that can calm him down from being mad.

**N**asty

The first time she saw him hunt, it almost made her throw up. She was a hunter; she wasn't supposed to throw up at the site of blood, even if it was just animal blood. Quinn insisted to take Rashel with him when he first tried animal blood. He said that he had to protect her at all costs, especially now that dragons were running around. They argued for at least 2 hours over it but in the end, Quinn got what he wanted. The sight of him pouncing on the innocent deer made her stomach clench tight, picturing all the other victims Quinn might have done the same to in the past. After that first hunt, Rashel decided that she wasn't going hunting with Quinn ever again. Animal blood makes her feel nasty inside and out.

**O**rdinary

Hannah thought she was ordinary. Why wouldn't she be compared to the rest of the people surrounding her? Every day she was surrounded by beautiful vampires, angelic witches and disastrous shapeshifters, why wouldn't she feel ordinary around them? She tried to show her strength and to be the leader that everyone else wanted her to be. But Hannah only felt ordinary in their eyes. To Thierry though, she was far from ordinary in his eyes. She was everything that she was since the first time he met her as Hana of Three Rivers. She was far from ordinary.

**P**arasite

They were parasites. They were supposed to prey on the weak and drink their blood. They lived off of blood, it was their life force. She just gave it up though, she was one of them. She was half vermin. She couldn't live off of what was running in her own system. So when she returned to Morgead, still brave and gleaming in his eyes, she knew that she could easily return back to her parasitic ways. But she didn't, she couldn't. Not after everything she did to get rid of her habits. That never stopped Morgead from trying to get her to drink his blood, even if it wasn't with her fangs. Maybe Jez couldn't get rid of all of her parasite ways just yet.

**Q**ueen

Technically, Maggie and Keller were queens. Galen was the prince of shapeshifters, making him next in line to become king and since Keller was his betrothed, that would make her princess. Delos was the prince of the dark kingdom, hidden away from the real world. He was destined to become king of the land and Maggie was his soulmate, making her a princess also. But even though they held the title of queen, they were far from it. Keller was independent, she didn't need to be pampered and Maggie, well Maggie was just a girl who stumbled upon a kingdom and fell in love. They weren't queens but in the eyes of their soulmates, they were.

**R**emember

Gillian remembered a lot of things about the past. She remembered being ignored and looked down because of her childish looks. She could remember great details about her childhood and Angel, especially Angel. He opened up her eyes and even though he betrayed her, lied to her, she still loved him in a way. David would kiss her and help her with spells. He would support her and keep her company. But Gillian still remembered him, Gary, her distant cousin in a way. She knew it was wrong but he opened up her eyes in so many ways. So she kept his memory inside of her, always remembering.

**S**mile

"Smile Eric!" A flash went off that blinded Eric for a second, a smile shining brightly on his face. He laughed and took the camera from Thea's hands, snapping a picture of the giggling girl. It was a month after they left their hometown, traveling and helping out Circle Daybreak in whatever way they could. Thea, wanting to capture the nature around them, was always taking pictures of whatever was around them. In most of the shots however, ended up with Eric in them because she couldn't stop looking at him. So every time Thea lifted up the camera, he knew that he had to smile.

**T**ent

Mary-Lynette has always loved the stars. She could stand outside for hours, just staring up at the stars and at the endless night, wishing to be able to see them with vampire eyes but she gave up that option long ago. It offended M'lin when Ash suggested bringing a tent with them when they went camping on the grounds of Harmony, since they technically weren't allowed to leave without putting themselves at risk. She hit him and kicked him readily, saying that the tent would only block the stars in the sky. Ash grumbled but agreed, saying that he'd do whatever she wants. It pleased her knowing that she could put Ash in place and still be able to see the stars.

**U**mbrella

"You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh, under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh eh!" Poppy stood underneath the black umbrella given to her by Lord Thierry, twirling it in her palms and dancing gracefully as the rain pounded against it. Her voice was drowned out by the rain and her legs were soaked from the cars passing by. She stood on her tippy toes, searching around for the car that was supposed to arrive two hours ago. She kept singing away, allowing the melody to calm her nerves. Even though Poppy North was a vampire, she was still nervous to be alone on a street at night. A pair of hands snaked around Poppy's waist, causing her to yelp and claw at her attacker's hands. She felt the electricity surge through her arms, allowing herself to loosen into the grip. James turned her around, throwing the umbrella onto the ground and pressing his lips against her's. He pulled away just ever so slightly to whisper the rest of the line Poppy had been singing.

**V**alue

Thierry held her with the up most value almost every day. He regretted killing her from the moment he realized he did that and every time after, he knew that she was the most important thing in his entire life. She was the only thing in his immortal life that was of value. So Thierry kept her protected and he kept her loved, holding everything he valued close to his heart, especially when they fell asleep at night and he placed her head right where his unbeaten heart was.

**W**anting

Maggie knew all about wanting someone, desiring someone. She understood what it was like to want to kiss someone every moment of every day, to want to hug them and to touch them as much as possible. What Maggie did not understand was how much Delos experienced the same feeling of wanting. He would kiss her everywhere, his hands roaming all over her body every time. The desire between them would always build up more and more each time, the wanting burning within them. Sometimes, the wanting, the desire would be unleashed and the process would begin all over again. After all, wanting something or someone, never really does go away.

**X**yst

Xyst- a room designed after Roman architecture for training. A room where Jez and Morgead spent days in, never really leaving unless it was for food or blood. They would train endlessly with their fighting sticks, minds or even bodies. Always pushing the other to work harder, to excess their daily limit. One fight after another, blood spewing across the floor and pieces of furniture ripped in half. The others would ask why they pushed themselves until they could barely even stand and they would simply answer "blood in, blood out." Jez and Morgead formed a gang, a bunch of little misfits. It came to end with a bang and they were able to relax in blitz.

**Y**elp

Keller has never yelped in her life before. Screamed, yes. Cry, maybe once or twice. But yelp? That was a foreign noise coming from her throat that day. He tickled her sides until she started laughing uncontrollably, clutching her sides and unable to breath. When he went in for another attack when she yelped, startling both of them. Galen smiled, leaning back against the couch as confusion spread across her face. He laughed at her, earning him a punch in the arm. Oh yeah, he would be getting her to yelp more often.

**Z**anshin

She was a fighter; she knew how to balance zanshin perfectly. He was a hunter, he knew how to survive. They were yin and yang when it comes to it all. Time after time, they tried to kill each other constantly. Rashel would stab his arm with her bakken and he would bite her neck. Each day they would train, each day finding even sicker ways to torture each other with their zanshin. It found them pleasure on some days, other days it caused a great amount of pain. But they stuck through it all because that's what soulmates do. They balance one another out, promising to love each other forever. That was the ABCs of having a soulmate.


End file.
